Quel effet ça fait ?
by Koiwasenso
Summary: Law propose à Kidd d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. / ! \ Yaoi; Lemon; LawKidd


Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Un nouvel OS et mon premier lemon ! Je suis vraiment nerveuse à l'idée de le poster, je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite...

L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue en regardant Breaking Bad ( je pense que les connaisseurs le remarqueront vite ^^ ).

 _( Je n'y connais rien en drogue alors si il y a des petites erreurs, désolé ^^ )_

 **Disclaimer;** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _._

" -Quel effet ça fait ?

\- Tu verras, au début ça fait un choc. Mais t'inquiète pas ça va passer. "

Law enroula une ceinture autour du bras de son colocataire et y enfonça l'aiguille d'un mouvement lent et soutenu. Une fois bien en place, il dénoua la sangle et la laissa tomber sur le lit, encore sale de leurs ébats. Il commença à presser précautionneusement de son pouce, injectant le liquide encore chaud dans le corps de son amant.

Law plaça son autre main sur l'épaule de Kidd. C'était sa première fois et il devait être là pour lui. Une fois vide, il retira la pointe et la plaça sur la table de chevet.

Ses doigts tatoués frôlèrent délicatement la joue brûlante du roux qui semblait perdre pied. Il l'enroula de ses bras et le poussa doucement sur le coté. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et un sourire béat prenait place sur son visage. Law réprima difficilement un rire. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son aimant qui devait planer bien trop haut pour lui à présent.

Sur le parking d'une station essence abandonnée en plein désert, Law ajusta son revolver dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il était en avance. S'asseyant sur la capot de sa BM il ne quittait pas la route des yeux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'alluma une cigarette, baissant sa casquette sur ses yeux quand une berline noir débarqua dans le parking faisant voler la poussière derrière elle. La voiture s'arrêta et deux hommes en sortirent. L'échange de sac se passa dans le calme. Law avait ses cristaux, Roger avait son argent. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser avec Kidd.

Une fois chez lui, il se dirigea automatiquement vers sa chambre, là où son amant-colocataire devait dormir à cette heure tardive. Il déposa son sac au pied du lit, et se pencha au dessus de son roux, grimpant sur le lit. Law se colla sur le corps chaud en dessous de lui et commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille en lui murmurant des mots doux. Les yeux de Kidd s'ouvrirent lentement, se planta dans ceux de son beau brun.

" Hey bébé.

\- Hey. "

Law déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se redressa, attrapant la lanière du sac qu'il avait posé.

" J'ai un cadeau pour toi. "

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un paquet des cristaux blancs. Le sac retomba à terre et Law se leva pour ensuite s'agenouiller à coté de la table de chevet. Il sortit une des pierre blanche et l'écrasa avec le manche de son couteau fétiche, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

" Pas de seringue aujourd'hui ? "

Law ricana.

" T'as pas aimé la dernière fois ?

\- J'ai été malade à crever...

\- T'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui tu vas garder conscience. Tu va voir, on va passer le meilleur moments de notre vie. "

Kidd se mit sur le ventre, la tête à coté de celle de Law.

" C'est juste de la méth.

\- La plus pure que t'ai jamais goutté. Ça, c'est de la qualité.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- A toi l'honneur, trésor.

\- Trop sympa. "

Kidd se pencha un peu plus et commença à sniffer la poudre blanche. Il laissa la place à Law qui en fit de même.

" - Waaah ...

\- Ouais, waaah ... "

Le brun se relava et se mit à califourchon sur son amant, commençant à la lui mordre violemment la jugulaire. Kidd plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Law, pas complètement sûr de ses mouvements. La drogue lui montait au cerveau et il avait encore du mal à le gérer. Manque d'habitude, sans doutes.

Law continuait à lui déchirer la peau, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang, métalliques et savoureuses. Sa langue humide et chaude passa sur les minces plaies et sa bouche déposa un suçon douloureux à coté. Ses mains descendirent et commencèrent à ôter le t-shirt du roux. Il le balança au fond de la chambre et s'attaqua au bas ventre de son amant, plongeant sa langue dans son nombril en la tournant dedans plusieurs fois, et laissant ses doigts se baladaient sur les petites boules de chaires durcis par l'excitation.

Kidd se tendit d'un seul coup, prit d'un énorme coup de chaleur. Il détestait l'effet que ça lui faisait. Son short de pyjama se faisait de plus en plus serré. La drogue mélangeait à l'excitation et l'amour que lui procurait son amant lui donner l'impression de décoller.

" Law... C'est génial ... "

Il respirait difficilement essayant de se concentrer sur la réalité.

" Je te l'avais dit. "

Kidd sentit son sourire contre sa peau, et son souffle chaud le caressait doucement. Law retira à son tour son sweat, l'envoyant à coté du t-shirt de Kidd. Ils collèrent à nouveau leur corps, pressant leur peau bouillante l'une contre l'autre. Le brun agrippa le short de son amant et le tira le long de ses jambes, exposant son sexe dur à l'air frais de la chambre.

Law fit pareil, désormais à l'étroit dans son jean. Sa ceinture rencontra le mur dans un bruit violent, suivis du jean et du caleçon. La drogue le rendait vraiment impatient, lui qui aimait d'ordinaire jouer avec les nerfs de son homme.

Il pénétra Kidd d'un coup sec, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps. Le roux agrippa les épaules de Law, haletant difficilement, ne faisant plus différence entres rêve et réalité. Leurs bassins bougeaient en même temps, répondant au mouvement du brun, brusque et violent.

" Law... Anh...

\- Kidd... "

Sa voix rauque et suave provoquait à Kidd de violentes réactions. Son dos se cambrait sous le plaisir et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait cherchant de l'air à respirer.

Law laissa une de ses main se balader sur la table de chevet, attrapant le paquet de cristaux qu'il éparpilla sur le corps nu de son amant. Les morceaux froids tremblaient et tombaient au rythme de sa respiration saccadé.

Les hanches de Law claquaient contre Kidd dans un bruit sec. Le roux passa ses bras autour du cou de Law et l'attira contre lui, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Kidd fut le premier à se laisser aller, tachant le torse du métis. Law lâcha prise quelques secondes plus tard, répandant sa semence dans le corps de son amant. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, cherchant leurs souffles. Law se retira et se laissa tomber à coté, au milieu des morceaux blancs, maintenant éparpillés dans tout le lit.

" Alors ... Comment c'était ?...

\- Génial ..."

Le brun rit difficilement.

" J'ai entendu dire qu'un nouveau dealer était arrivé en ville. De ce qu'on m'a dit il fait la méth la plus pure qui existe. "

Kidd tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

" Ça te tente ?

\- Evidemment. Si c'est avec toi. "


End file.
